Ursa Major
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: The past is re-written to create a new future... What if Fire Lady Ursa was different? What if Prince Ozai was the sole heir? What if crowned Princess Azula was their only child? What if...? This story will explore the alternate universe where these many differences exist, and what will come of them.
1. The Noble Twins

Author's Notes: Warning! This will be a very long author's notes. Why? Because this is the only location I can place my "significant" ramblings before letting all of you read the story.

First of all, this is my second attempt at writing an Avatar: the Last Airbender fanfic, and I am writing it for Fire Lady Ursa and the ever-excellent Crowned Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. The first one I've written is "The Beautiful Monster," and it is focused on Azula. This one, however, is going to put Lady Ursa at its very core in the beginning.

Second, this one is an AU story. I have always wondered about how Azula might have turned out if her mother was different so I decided to write this story. Iroh and Zuko do not exist in this story (there is a reason for this), and Ursa... well, I'm sure you will all find out soon enough what happens to her.

Third, I was thinking of giving this story the title_ "Ursa Major, Azula Minor"_ but the word "minor" could be taken as an implication that Azula is "lesser," and I did not want that. Any thoughts on this?

Fourth, this is just a "teaser", the introduction for a story that has been tugging on the strings of my heart and mind for a very long time. And I may or may not continue writing it. The fate of this story will be decided by the readers. And yes, I do love making teasers.

Fifth, I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

_Ursa Major_

* * *

The Noble Twins

* * *

"Lo," a young female murmured, reaching out to gently hold her twin sister's thin wrists. "Are you afraid?" she asked, eyes wide in innocent curiosity.

"No Li," her twin replied, a wry smile on her lips. "Not yet anyway," she continued, entangling her fingers with her younger sister's.

"That does not help calm me," Li replied, smiling as well, though it was more out of nervousness than anything else. She deliberately pressed her palms against Lo's. "We have never been called before. I am unsure about what we might face."

"Do not worry," her older sister soothed. "I doubt that execution is the reason for us being here."

"And your use of that word has only added to my anxiety," Li countered, pursing her lips.

"You are such a child," Lo affectionately teased as heavy footsteps suddenly sounded. Li deftly released her sister's wrists and the two of them expertly schooled their expressions. Their faces became cold and emotionless masks as three soldiers rounded the corner nearest to them. The leader of the small group bowed to the two sisters, displaying a show of respect.

"Lady Lo and Lady Li," he evenly greeted before straightening up. His gaze focused on the two young women, "Please follow me," he requested as the other two soldiers moved to guard their sides. The two sisters nodded simultaneously.

The lead soldier inclined his head in reply before turning around and walking down the corridor. The sisters looked at each other in understanding before following him. The sound of their light footsteps was consumed by the loud and methodical marching of their escorts.

* * *

"Rise," the imposing figure behind the wall of fire regally commanded. The intensity and power of his voice reverberated inside the throne room as Lo and Li obeyed him.

"Fire Lord Azulon," Li uttered in reverence as she raised her gaze to his silhouette.

"We are honored to be called upon by you," Lo continued, copying her sister's movement exactly.

"And we will do…"

"Anything."

"Everything."

"That you will ask of us."

"Our Lord," they finished simultaneously, bowing their heads gracefully.

"I am pleased to know the severe degree of your loyalty to me," Fire Lord Azulon firmly articulated. "It assures me that I have chosen well."

Silence followed his solemn statement, and the two sisters remained motionless, waiting for him to continue. They could not see their Lord through the wall of red flames, but they could feel his penetrating gaze observing them. Their desire to prove themselves worthy shrouded their entireties.

"Bring her to me," Fire Lord Azulon finally ordered, immediately causing a young female soldier to appear from the many shadows inside of the Throne Room. She walked towards the twin sisters, taking cautious and silent steps. In her arms, she gently held a small and delicate form swathed in soft red silk.

The gazes of the two sisters remained focused on their Lord's silhouette, and they did not see the female soldier until she stood between the two of them. Li and Lo curiously observed her from their peripherals as a coo came from the bundle in her arms.

"My Lord," the soldier avowed, kneeling on her knees to gently place what she held – a baby?– on the cold stone floor. Another coo sounded, and the soldier rose, walked towards the grand doors of the Throne Room, and exited through them. The sound of those doors closing echoed almost warningly behind her.

"Her name is Ursa," the Fire Lord began after a moment of deafening silence. "And she is to be your daughter." He evenly declared, his words laced with an austere finality that the twin sisters did not dare to question. They did not have to look at each other to know what to do next.

"It will be our pleasure, My Lord," they said, inclining their heads once again to show the sincerity of their words. Then Li stepped forward, kneeled down, and took the baby in her arms, cradling her. Li looked at the child and saw that she was sleeping; small mouth unconsciously releasing soft gurgles. A delicate smile curled Li's lips as she sinuously stood up.

"She is beautiful," she said as Lo followed her gaze. She scrutinized Ursa's noble features before speaking.

"It will be our honor to raise her," she stated, knowing her sister enough to hear the slightest hint of fondness in her voice.

"Indeed," the Fire Lord approved. "And with this honor come grave responsibility and certain privileges. Ursa is no ordinary child."

His words instantly caught the attention of both sisters as they became aware of the fact that only they and Fire Lord Azulon remained in the Throne Room. _Is this a secret? _They asked themselves as they redirected their focus to their Lord.

"She is the sole descendent of Avatar Roku, and his potent blood runs in her young veins. When she comes of age, she will be the bride of my heir, Ozai. And she will be the future Fire Lady of our beloved nation. You will prepare her for everything that will come and ensure that she will be loyal to my son, my family, my country, and my cause."

He finished, and the two sisters readily accepted their prominent roles in the child's life. They would be her parents, mentors- anyone that she would need them to be. Their bodies tensed as they realized the true magnitude of their task, but they did not allow any doubt or fear to show on their faces.

"Yes, my Lord," they vowed.

Fire Lord Azulon raised his hands with deliberate imperiousness. The heat of the fire intensified as it expanded, growing larger and larger as his shadow rose and consumed the entire wall behind him.

"Everything you will need for her, I will provide," he told them as the grand doors of the Throne Room opened. The twin sisters knew that they were being dismissed and deftly turned around. Li clasped young Ursa to her chest as she and her sister began to leave.

Their footsteps were silent, and they had reached the open doors when Fire Lord Azulon's parting words reached them.

"Do not worry, my children. Our nation takes care of its people…"

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the second time that I've used the third person POV. I just want to know if you, the reader, think that I gave it justice or not...

Anyway, like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

**Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.**

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	2. The Child with Golden Eyes

Author's Notes: First of all, I would like to thank those who have reviewed, faved, and followed. Each and every notification I get in connection to this story is very much appreciated, and I cannot stress that fact enough. Truth be told, I was not really thinking on continuing this story until I read the reviews.

Now, to answer your most wonderful reviews:

Hello, oniisan, I am happy to receive another encouraging review from you. Thank you for thinking that I am quite capable of writing from the third-person POV. And yes, indulging the "what-if?" thoughts of our imaginative brains is a most productive activity. And for a multi-chapter story of mine, by just the first chapter, to immediately be followed and favorite-d by you is a first. I am pleased to have achieved this. May this second chapter justify those two actions of yours.

Anrheithwyr, I would like to thank you for pointing out that minor error. I have corrected it already, and I hope that you will continue keeping a keen eye on my works. Once again, thank you.

Five Pies To The Face, as you have wished it... so it shall be done. I hope that you will continue needing more of this story.

Also, thank you 333 and Guest for leaving your thoughts behind.

This new chapter is dedicated to my oniisan and mariko7, dear friends of mine.

And oh yes, I know this chapter is short, and is a simple "fluff" piece. Reading it will hopefully show all of you its purpose.

I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

_Ursa Major_

* * *

The Child with Golden Eyes

* * *

"Om, Ursa," Li murmured softly, holding a small spoon filled with pureed carrots in front of the aforementioned baby's mouth. "Om nom nom." The golden-eyed child deftly ignored the offer and, instead, chose to raise her chubby arms in the air. She playfully curled and uncurled her tiny fingers as her pink gums and growing front teeth shone brightly in an eager smile.

"Mmm," she cooed happily. "Mmmi! Mmmi!"

Li smiled fondly at the child's determined attempts to say her name before placing the spoon she held into an almost empty bowl. She knew, after almost seven months of caring for Ursa, that the child, regardless of her young age, possessed a very strict and defined eating habit. If she turned away from the spoon, she was done, and nothing would be able to get her to change her mind. And Li had also found it utterly and absolutely useless to try logically reasoning with a baby who could only supply and support her reasons with barely coherent gurgles.

"You spoil her too much, Li," the even voice of the older twin commented dryly from the opposite side of the kitchen table. The younger sister chanced a quick glance at Lo, knowing that she was not as severe as she sounded, before holding out her right hand to Ursa. Golden eyes flashed in curiosity as they stared at Li's slim and outstretched singers.

A small tongue poked out between Ursa's lips in concentration as she seemed to deeply ponder the very existence of the appendage in front of her. Li smiled again and reached out to gently poke the tip of Ursa's small nose. The simple action immediately caused the unnaturally grave expression on the baby's face to fade away and be replaced with another ecstatic grin.

"And you do not spoil her enough," Li finally countered. Lo briefly shook her head in response her sister's claim and sardonically rolled her eyes.

"It is almost … _astonishing_ to see how quickly and easily you," she paused, keenly observing their interaction, "have adjusted yourself into the role of an utterly devoted and doting mother hawkhen."

Li chuckled lightly. "Well," she reasoned, shrugging her slender shoulders slightly. "We cannot both be the authoritarian and overbearing father bearfox, now can we?"

The eyes of the older twin narrowed marginally, sharp gaze attempting to scorch the delicate skin of her sister's hands. Li was aware of the irritation she elicited with her comment and lovingly stroked the delicate curve of Ursa's right cheek before speaking.

"Her eyes," she murmured, gently tilting the baby's face upward. "There is a certain angle in which they reflect the light most."

Lo's hardened gaze slid to the focus of her younger sister's attention and gradually softened. Ursa's delicate lids were raised as high as they could go, revealing her most enthusiastic and expressive eyes, dark pupils dilated. The color in those orbs of hers now shone, so bright, that her irises were like circles of molten gold.

"She is beautiful," Lo said, the slightest hint of fondness in her voice, as she purposely placed her elbows on the table between them. Her hands clasped together, delicate fingers intertwining.

"Yes," Li readily agreed. "She is so beautiful, and she is growing."

Ursa carefully wriggled out of Li's gentle hold and turned her body towards Lo's direction. Holding out her tiny arms, her fingers started to wildly grasp thin air as she stared- almost _yearningly_- at the older twin. Then, after a short moment, confusion slowly began to appear in her wide eyes. She could not understand why she could not touch, why she could not reach whom she wanted to reach.

"Mmmo," she achingly burbled, noble brows furrowing in sadness. "Mmmo."

A small smile appeared on Lo's face as she disentangled her fingers and stood up from her chair. She could never truly resist the golden-eyed child, especially when her golden eyes seemed ready to shed golden tears. "Mo, is here, darling," she softly cooed to the child, knowing that it was the best version of her name that Ursa could produce.

She placed the index finger of her right hand between Ursa's fingers and smiled when they held the slim digit tightly. Ursa affectionately squeezed it before looking up at Lo's face. "Mmmo," she ecstatically gurgled, smiling and showing off her milky-white teeth.

"She loves you, Lo," Li finally said after a short moment, breaking the silence that had surrounded them. She was smiling as well, happily taking in the delightful sight of her older sister and their child- yes, _their _child- being a family. Lo cast a slow and understanding glance in her sister's direction before purposely curling her lips into a sly smirk.

"I know," she evenly replied, causing Li to raise her brows. Lo only laughed and leaned forward to kiss the golden-eyed child on the top of her head.

"Do not worry," she soothingly murmured to Li. "Ursa loves you too."

The younger twin's smile grew wider at that statement and the fact that Ursa had nodded her head twice after it was said, as if she were agreeing whole-heartedly with it. She immediately stood up and leaned forward, pressing her lips on the same spot that her older sister kissed earlier.

"Thank you," she said as Lo picked Ursa up from her chair. She gently held the still smiling baby close to her chest and caught Li's gaze. Both of their lips smiled and simultaneously promised.

"And we... love you."

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the second time that I've used the third person POV. I just want to know if you, the reader, think that I gave it justice or not...

Anyway, like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

**Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.**

_P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile._

H.O.D.


End file.
